Roses are Red and Violets are Blue I found a Dragon and it is you
by 10868letsgo
Summary: "She knew right then and there that Olympia is destined for greater things. Reason why many called her Water Rose was not because you find her favorite spot near by the water such as river and waterfalls. Her granddaughter words are always deep as the water yet lofty as the sky." Olympia Tyrell will bring the seven kingdoms to its fold for the true enemy is beyond the AegonXOC
1. Chapter 1

"I know I have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and of a king of England too." **-Elizabeth I**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.**

 **Prologue**

 **Highgarden of the Reach…**

Olenna Tyrell, also known as 'Queen of Thorns' and the true intelligence behind the house of Tyrells. Her cunning and sharp tongue had earned her name and reputation since her younger days. Now she is the mother of that buffoon of a son, Mace Tyrell. Whom in return she married him to Alerie Hightower and gifted her grandchildren that can ensure the house of Tyrell will be in their hands.

Her grandchildren are Willas, Garlan, Olympia, Loras and Margaery. At least, Willas has proven that he is not a fool like his father and felt assured that house of Tyrell will survive. Garlan is many things, but he is more of a strategy in battles and fighting which prove that he will be an excellent sworn sword to Willas. Loras is similar like his father Mace as he is showing signs of being a fool. Margaery is born and she hopes that she can train her to be a worthy woman.

Now last, but not least onto to her most favorite granddaughter, Olympia Tyrell or many called her 'Water Rose'. She has shown intelligence than she has ever met.

Yet the most willful child the Tyrells had ever deal with!

She refuses to attend the Septa lesson such as sewing, proper courtesy and all mannerism. Olympia prefers riding horses, archery, reading the books like Willas would often secretly teach her without their father knowledge. But Olenna knows that Willas had stood tall that he wanted to help his baby sister read. Instead of getting angry, she actually convinces Mace to let Olympia attend the lesson with Willas for the time being. She knew right then and there that Olympia is destined for greater things. Reason why many called her Water Rose was not because you find her favorite spot near by the water such as river and waterfalls. Her granddaughter words are always deep as the water yet lofty as the sky.

Olenna is enjoying her breakfast as dapped her lips with a napkin at the nice tenderness of the venison not too hard and not too hard. Just right with a good season and juices are nice touch. A crash is sounded and few scream and cussing is thrown around. Olenna signed at this.

Sometimes she wonders that perhaps; Olympia should be restraint a bit of her willfulness. However, she dismisses it completely as she knew that it would encourage the girl to rebel more. She knew her granddaughter has the potential of becoming Queen one day. If only she doesn't use her intelligent to pull off her pranks on her family members and their guards then maybe she could easily become Empress of the world if she wanted to.

She might have love Olympia's lust for life and beaming smile that put her smile on her face. Yet her pranks on everyone just grate on her nerves and wonder did they let her have freedom too much?

The door burst opened as Olympia ran inside to Olenna and quickly hides behind a tapestry. The guard with paints was cover from head to toe came in rushing and stop when he was in her presences. Olenna chuckles at the display of their guard. She admits that she finds this amusing.

Olenna signs as she knew that she has to calm the situation down.

"What has my granddaughter done this time?" Olenna leaned onto her cane and the color painted knight stuttered at her voice.

'Idiot.' Olenna thought. "Oh come on, tell me! I haven't got all day!"

"My lady, she catapult jars of paints and release them into me room." The knight didn't like to scold his lord's daughter, but he fears the Queen of Thorns more than anyone.

Olenna wave him off, "It's fine. Go clean yourself off of that paint. I already have one fool who is Lord of Highgarden and I don't need another one. I will deal with Olympia and make sure that she apologizes."

The guard sheepishly nodded and left. Olenna signs and look at the tapestry where her granddaughter is hiding behind there.

"Olympia," Olenna called to her which she stiffens at her tone. Olympia came out of her hiding place and she gave her grandmother a sheepish grin.

Olenna lean towards and said, "If you are going to pull off these pranks, the least; you could do is make sure, it's not you."

Olenna pointed a chair near them for Olympia can sit there. Already, six years old and growing up beautifully. Having good feature for excellent matches for Lords and powerful male heirs, Olympia is brown eyes, brunette hair with shades of Honey-Hustle. Her skin tone is mixed of light and tan skin because she would run outside and lay in the sun.

"It was just a joke." Olympia shrugged. Olenna looked at her granddaughter deeply and not believing her word, if she knew any better which she does. Something is bothering her.

"My dear, is it those dreams again."

Olympia flinch and that usually mean that she got it right.

"Well, why don't you tell your old granny about this dream of yours? I got all the time in the world."

Olympia took a deep breath and told Olenna about her dream. It's always the same dream. It's as if the Gods gave her this as a forewarning of what's going to happen.

"There was a black Stag running through the forest as if that is his kingdom. The lion came behind the stag and attack the stag. After the lion killed the stag, a wolf came before the lion, but the wolf didn't come alone. He brought a whole pack with him. The battle was viscous and bloody between the wolves and the lions. Then the roses were on the side of the black stag stood with a crown of roses on its head, it was killed by another black stag with fire in its antlers. The roses were pluck off of their bushes and carried by mockingbird that flew into the sky except one rose that flew into the river."

Olenna nodded for her to continue.

"The rose continues flow through the water stream until it was picking up by a dragon. The dragon stares at the rose in the water and took it. Instead of burning it, dragon carried gently around its neck never minding the thorns because the rose never wanted to hurt him. So they flew together, then they both met a white wolf and another dragon from the narrow sea, so they went over to the wall. There was someone scary and he looks cold. All four of them fought together and then I woke up. I didn't get to finish it because I was scared."

She started to tear up a bit and rubbed them away. Olympia didn't like to show people that she was scared. She didn't want to disappoint anyone thinking that she was a coward. Olenna took a handkerchief and gently rubbed her tears.

"My dear, I am going to give you this wisdom," Olympia nodded and looks at her grandmother. "There's nothing wrong with being scared Olympia, so long as you don't let it change who you are."

Olympia smiled at Olenna.

"Now that settles it. There is something, I would like to discuss with you. You are going to be foster with one of the sworn houses. The House of Hightower will be a good idea since that oaf of a father of yours insulted them badly. You will be their cupbearer. Understand?"

Olympia nodded seriously. Olenna is glad that this one is just as smart as Willas and herself. Hopefully, this can ease her nightmares a bit if she is near their waters.

She believes that her water rose needs this to prepare for the outcome.

"What am I supposed to be doing until then?" Olympia cutely tilted her head.

"Now go to Oldtown. The Hightower ladies are sophisticated. Be useful to them, amuse them. They'll admire your spirit. Learn from them. Observe the ladies of the court. See how they achieve what they want from their men, not by stamping their little feet but by allowing the men to believe that they, indeed, are in charge. That is the art of being a woman."

Olympia nodded again.

"And one more thing, look how they act around each other and find out what drives them to their deepest desire. Once you find it, use it as your advantage. Plus, you must keep practicing your archery. At least, that will peg the boys down."

Both Tyrells laugh at the last statement.

The Water Rose will be part of the history as the wife of Aegon Targaryen, Queen of the Westeros and protector of the Nine Divines.

 **Over across the sea…**

A young boy and by the looks of him is Valyrian descent because he inherited white hair and indigo eyes, who is sitting on the edge of the deck within the night, where all other folks are asleep, but one. He had that dream again, the scent of water rose.

He looked down of his hand when he went to the temple of Nine Divines. He prayed for the sign of the dreams and they did.

They gave him this for his future bride. It's a Rose ~ Sterling Silver Pendant necklace. **(Image look like Tudor Rose ~ Sterling Silver Pendant ~ Union Rose ~ War of the Roses ~ York Lancaster ~ England English Royal Flower Historical)**

He sings to her. But also, pray to the Nine Divines to help him reach for her.

 _O my sweet love, she waits for me,_

 _Through storm and shine, cross land or sea._

 _I run to her and together we,_

 _Sway as we kiss_

 _Sway as we kiss_

 _Her graceful shape I heave on high_

 _And in one hand I hold her nigh_

 _Her waiting lips are never dry_

 _Sway as we kiss_

 _Sway as we kiss_

 _Come the morn she goes_

 _The taste of her remains_

 _And in my mind, I see us sway_

 _Sway as we kiss_

 _Sway as we kiss_

"I love you, Water Rose. And I hope you grow to love me too."

 **Whew that is good. I hope you like this new story that I have inspire myself. Since we barely have any Tyrells Oc, but here it is. The song is from Elder Scrolls called, Sway As We Kiss. Next chapter, she will find her own religion with the Nine Divines. Give me PM's or reviews thank you!**

 **Olympia Tyrell looks like 5f2a910797678a4435717ccc29ac3bb4.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Que bonitos ojos tienes_

 _Debajo de esas dos cejas_

 _Debajo de esas dos cejas_

 _Que bonitos ojos tienes._

 _Ellos me quieren mirar_

 _Pero si tu no los dejas_

 _Pero si tu no los dejas_

 _Ni siquiera parpadear._

 _Malaguena salerosa_

 _Besar tus labios quisiera_

 _Besar tus labios quisiera._

 _Malaguena salerosa_

 _Y decirte nina hermosa._

 _Que eres lin...da y hechicera,_

 _Que eres linda y hechicera_

 _Como el candor de una rosa._

 _Si por pobre me desprecias_

 _Yo te concedo razon_

 _Yo te concedo razon_

 _Si por pobre me desprecias._

 _Yo no te ofrezco riquezas_

 _Te ofrezco mi corazon_

 _Te ofrezco mi corazon_

 _A cambio de mi pobreza._

 _Malaguena salerosa_

 _Besar tus labios quisiera_

 _Besar tus labios quisiera._

 _Malaguena salerosa_

 _Y decirte nina hermosa._

 _Que eres lin...da y hechicera,_

 _Que eres linda y hechicera_

 _Como el candor de una rosa._

 _Y decirte nina hermosa._

 _What pretty eyes you have,_

 _Under those two eyebrows._

 _Under those two eyebrows,_

 _What pretty eyes you have._

 _They want me to look_

 _But if you don't leave them_

 _But if you don't leave them_

 _Not even to flash…_

 _Rose leaves of Málaga_

 _To kiss your wanted lips_

 _To kiss your wanted lips_

 _Rose leaves of Málaga_

 _And telling you, beautiful girl…_

 _That you are pretty and magical,_

 _That you are pretty and magical,_

 _As the innocence of a rose._

 _If in poverty you despise me,_

 _I give you truth._

 _I give you truth,_

 _If in poverty you despise me._

 _I do not offer you wealth (riches)_

 _I offer you my heart._

 _I offer you my heart_

 _In exchange for my poverty._

 _Rose leaves of Málaga_

 _To kiss your wanted lips_

 _To kiss your wanted lips_

 _Rose leaves of Málaga_

 _And telling you, beautiful girl…_

 _That you are pretty and magical_

 _That you are pretty and magical_

 _As the innocence of a rose_

 _And telling you, beautiful girl._

 _Chingon - Malaguena Salerosa Lyrics_

* * *

 **I don't own Elder Scrolls and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Rose shall bloom early

 **Olympia Tyrell**

Today is the day. Olympia Tyrell is leaving to be foster with the Hightower in Oldtown. She knows that she must mend the bonds with Hightowers whom are her mother's house.

She hugged her mother, Alerie Tyrell nee' Hightower. "Make sure you wrapped yourself warmly. It can be very cold at night. Also, obey your grandfather and be sure to write." Olympia nodded and kisses her cheek.

Sadness came upon her when she hugged her siblings and Loras cried more when Olympia hugged him goodbye. Out of all her siblings, Loras and she have always been closest and it makes sense that they are only a two year apart.

Not much to say to her father, Mace Tyrell since he will always be a fool. All Olympia could say, "Try not burn our home to the ground."

She had left her lord father flusters in embarrassment as she smirks at making her father pathetic again. She could have sworn that her grandmother, Olenna snorted at her words.

' _Victory is mine.'_

Olympia went into the Carriage and it's started moving. She waved everyone good bye as her home has become smaller and smaller until she can't see it no more.

Olympia let out of a huff s in frustration and upset that she has to leave to clean up her father's mess. She is going miss everyone in Highgarden.

She just hopes that she learns everything she can from them.

The journey was long and hard, but at least the way she kills time was reading the books that her big brother Willas gave her for every nameday. She is reading Queen Nymeria of Dorne and the cultures themselves. She doesn't quite understand of Dorne itself to others they are not trustworthy or honor, but she couldn't but asked how they are any different from them. To her, Dorne is a place where woman had the same rights as any man and she couldn't help, but admire them.

* * *

 **The Oldtown**

She can smell the salty of the seas. And by simply looking at her window she saw the markets are busying themselves. She was at awe at such a sight.

The carriage made it to a place where her mother is born and raised.

The carriage straggly put a stop as it was enough to snap out of her daydreaming. Olympia is being escorted by the knight. She saw the person to greet her. It is Lord Hightower, her mother's father and grandfather.

"Lady Olympia Tyrell, Welcome to Oldtown."

Olympia wasn't expecting him to be so cold, but she did remember the reason why. Thanks to her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell.

* * *

" _My darling, you must be formal with Lord Hightower despite that he is your grandfather." Olenna is having tea with Olympia._

 _Olympia tilted her head in curiosity, "But why? Isn't he family?"_

" _Yes, it is. But that's not what she thinks anymore. It's because of the scandal when he had wedded your foolish aunt, Lady Lynesse Hightower to Lord Jeor Mormont. You see, my dear she is a true shame and bane to the Hightower House because she couldn't handle the hard life of Bear Island. Lord Jeor was now a Slaver thanks to her. If she was smart enough too she would actually, focus on her duties than her pleasure. Now they are both in exile and I have heard disgusting rumor that she is some wealthy man mistress and I'm not sure where your uncle located is."_

 _Olenna lean in closely and looking straight into the eyes._

" _Remember my dear, pleasure yourself in your desire too much can cost your husband and yourself downfall. Now that your grandfather is hardly a parental figure and more lord. You must be caution of your words around him and make sure that you do both of our houses proud."_

 _Olympia nodded as she shown determination on showing that she can grow strong._

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Hightower." Olympia curtsy and look straighter into his eyes. The atmosphere is tense since she refuses to cower and Lord Hightower is secretly impressed, but does not show it.

"I believe we shall eat inside. Come."

That's it. No more words of comfort. Nothing. She guesses that's what happened when you find out that your child was more foolish than you thought.

The feast ended and quickly went into her room. All she can say was few members of house are stuck up to her. She misses Highgarden. She misses her siblings, grandmother and mother.

Olympia quietly whined to herself. However, she heard some strange noises coming from that old Chapel. Olympia quietly sneaked into the chapel and heard some song being that she never heard. A kind hand place on her shoulders and she nearly gasp, but saw a kind priestess signal to stay quiet. This woman looks kind as she led her to kneel before the Gods statues and saw other followers praying. A priest came a sing a song while monks are behind him.

 _Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,_

 _His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes._

 _Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died._

 _They burned and they bled as they issued their cries._

 _We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage,_

 _Heroes on the field of this new war to wage._

 _And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,_

 _Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled._

 _But then came the Tongues on that terrible day._

 _Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray._

 _And all heard the music of Alduin's doom,_

 _The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um._

 _And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,_

 _Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!_

 _And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,_

 _For his story is over and the dragons are gone._

Olympia felt happy and she hasn't notice that her tears are shedding down on her cheeks. She quickly wipes them. She hadn't noticed that other followers are turning in for the night and returning to their homes.

"Tell me child where are you from?"

The kind priest asked her.

"I'm from Highgarden."

"Oh Highgarden. I have heard there was a noble lady house of Highgarden coming here." He kindly jested manner.

Olympia couldn't help but giggle.

"I am Olympia Tyrell of Highgarden."

Priest bow humbly to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady."

"What religion is this?"

"Oh this is the Nine Divines."

Olympia never heard of this. She asked him about this religion the priest preaches to her all night. Olympia wonders about the Sevens. Don't get her wrong, but she felt that the Sevens always judge them no matter what they do.

From then and there, she decided she wanted to convert herself to this religion.

The kind priest escorted her home, but not before he asked her this question.

"Tell me, my dear how would you like to join the Blades?"

* * *

 **Phew that is beautiful. The song came from Elder Scrolls called, "Tale of the Tongues" and tell me how you like it? Give Reviews and pm me. Happy holidays.**


	3. Chapter 3

_God on high_

 _Hear my prayer_

 _In my need_

 _You have always been there_

 _He is young_

 _He's afraid_

 _Let him rest_

 _Heaven blessed._

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home._

 _He's like the son I might have known_

 _If God had granted me a son._

 _The summers die_

 _One by one_

 _How soon they fly_

 _On and on_

 _And I am old_

 _And will be gone._

 _Bring him peace_

 _Bring him joy_

 _He is young_

 _He is only a boy_

 _You can take_

 _You can give_

 _Let him be_

 _Let him live_

 _If I die_

 _Let me die_

 _Let him live_

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home_

" _Bring Him Home" Song by Hugh Jackman from Les Misérables (2012 film)_

* * *

 **I don't own Elder Scrolls and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Rose meeting a Dragon

* * *

Time skip…

* * *

 **Aegon Targaryen**

"Come one, Aegon! Harder! You are stronger than this…" Oberyn raise his spear and aimed 'til he blocked it. "That's it, my boy! Keep going, harder!" He rolled on the dirt and strikes his wooden sword out of his hand. He hit is uncle in a head.

WACK!

It resulted Oberyn collapse to the ground.

"Ugh! Ow."

"Ah shit! You okay uncle?" he shouted worried that he might have hurt him badly. Aegon ran to his uncle to check that he is still alive. Oberyn lie there, but grab his wooden sword and trip him on purpose.

"UGH!"

He laid flat on his back. He heard his uncle laughing at him. He got up and glared at him. Oberyn is not affected by his glare at all.

"No fair! You trick me!"

Oberyn laughs more and got up and help him up too.

"Yes, but do you know why."

Aegon shrugged.

"Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak." **(1)**

The expression, he had shown was confusion.

While his uncle explained it more as he told him more.

"It means that if your enemies think that you are weak then when the time is right." He push his spear forward that his close to his cheeks. "Strike them down."

He heard a clapping noise and Aegon turned and saw his other uncle Doran. In his wheelchair and clapping at him, all his life since that fateful day, before he came to Sunspears there was a battle. More like an invasion by pirates or was it Ironborns that came and brought calamity to the city of Lys. Aegon was young and wanted to help but Jon Connington said,

' _Foolish boy! You die today than the Targaryen legacy and avenging your family will be all for nothing. Live boy and do what anyone couldn't!'_

Aegon managed to took a ship that is traveling to Dorne. He brought proof his Targaryens appearance and the necklace of his mothers.

That was proof enough, but his uncle told him.

' _Everyone believes that Aegon Targaryen is dead along with his sister and…his mother. For now on, use the name of Aerion Dayne, cousin to Arthur Dayne. You will be train harder than any warrior before yourself. Five times harder, ten times harder, until you are better than all those who stand in your way. But they must never know the truth about what you are or how you came to be."_

Aegon broke out of his musing as he saw both of his uncles whispering and talking to each other. Doran waved him to come here.

He did as he was told.

"We received an invite from Highgarden." Aegon grasped that attention. The Tyrell family was the Targaryen loyalties until they have to bend the knee to that Robert Baratheon who killed his father and the old lion had the mountain murder his mother and sister.

"Yes. It's Lord Willas Tyrell sister, Lady Olympia Tyrell nameday. They will be hosting tourney in her honor. We can use this to enter the alliance. Get ready."

Aegon nodded and went into his chambers.

He couldn't wait. A clang noise heard and brought it to his hand.

It's that rose necklace given to him by the temple of Nine Divines. Aegon had converted himself to Nine Divines. He loved those stories. If the sevens and old gods had forsaken him then he shall convert to the divines.

He hoped that his water rose is there. He kissed the necklace and prayed to the divines that she is the one for him.

* * *

 **Olympia Tyrell**

She let out a sigh in content. It's been 13 years since she was five to be a ward in Oldtown. Olympia had the great years of her life. She became a convert to the Divines and trained by the Blades themselves. Olympia has the dragonbane sword. Dragonbane is an Akaviri Katana, the sword that the Blades used during their service to the Septim Empire. The hilt is wrapped in strips of black leather and the guard is brass in the shape of a stylized coiled serpent. The weapon's enchantment, damage to dragons, causes a unique visual effect where sparks of electricity fizzle along the length of the blade. _(From wiki of Elder scrolls)_

Olympia founded by accident in a ruined temple just out of Oldtown. Or in the high priest had told him the dragonbane chose its handler and it belongs to her. The place where the sword was found in Sky Haven Temple is a landmark located in The Reach closed to Cloud ruler.

Olympia wished to be lady of Cloud Ruler.

The blades now swore themselves to her. She has been trained and taught by the blades and shocking enough by her grandfather, Lord Hightower. Her relationships with him had improved and he told her that he will support her to claim Cloud Ruler with or without permission of her father.

Olympia is riding her stallion that shines its black coat. His name is Orys, he is strong and stubborn never let anyone to ride him, but Olympia. (Imagine that this horse is Bucephalus whose rider is Alexander the Great)

"My lady, we are near Highgarden." She heard her close confident and ally name Delphine, a Grandmaster of the Blades. The greatest sword woman in all of the seven kingdoms or so she humble heard of her great deeds.

Olympia admired her and been trained by Delphine.

"Yes, we are home."

The blades had sworn loyalty to her and Olympia wasn't sure why, but Delphine told her that if anyone could change the world like Aegon the conqueror did why can't she do it.

The place of her home and her family is there.

Lord Mace Tyrell, Lady Alerie, Willas, Garlan, Loras and Margaery and next to her Olenna Tyrell.

She missed her family except Mace.

They called in a celebration the next day. It was her nameday and she has turn 9 and 10. Now if her blunder of the father to shut up and not make foolish marriage proposal. Her mother, grandmother and Willas assured her that they won't let Mace make a foolish marriage proposal without her permission.

"My dear, I know that you don't like much of the idea of marriage, but perhaps the nameday tourney can help you fish out some fine fishes." Olenna and Olympia laughed.

"Grandmother, you know that I want someone that can make me feel…not myself."

Olenna gave a 'ah' expression.

"Don't worry, just make sure that it's a good family like say perhaps someone from the west, North or Dorne."

Olympia agrees. If she could marry at least a good husband from a well-respected household then she could mend the bond like fixed bad blood like the Martells and Tyrell or Northern house or even the Lannister to end the rivalry between them.

Olympia has gotten ready and wears the beautiful dress a dark green dress with water ripples like golden roses on them.

Her hair tied in simple braid heart half-up braid.

Olympia and Margaery are in conversation and talking.

"I'm surprise I was hoping at least of these men capture your eyes little sister." Olympia teased her lightly.

Margaery gave a mock scowled, "A proper lady never kiss and tell."

Loras enter the tourney as well Garlan too. Many other have come as well. All the great houses including bannermen had come hoping to win her hand or be her sword.

Loras came up with his horse. Olympia still adored her brother after all; they were closer than any other siblings.

"My dear sister, would you do me the honor of your favor?" Loras asked Olympia smirked and ladies swooned at her brother.

Olympia stood and gave him a silver green ribbon and kiss on his cheeks.

"Bring me victory."

Loras smirked and bow his head to his sister. "As your command."

Loras rode his horse away.

She noticed that Martells sigil.

' _How odd.'_

She quirked her eyebrow a bit at the infamous viper has come to grace them. She doesn't mind that they come after all it was an accident of what happened to her brother. She blames her father for that, but never blames prince Oberyn.

She noticed a white hair of a young man. His amethyst eyes looked to her brown ones. She felt her hear just stop and couldn't breathe anymore.

He was so handsome. Serious handsome, but truly handsome man that she has ever seen before. He is a warrior. He was wearing the royal purple color, but for the life of her own she couldn't tell which family he came from. If he is a high lord then surely her grandmother would respect her enough to convince her father to let her marry him.

Most men would bow or call for her favor, but this man was just the man she wants. No care in tradition or seen equal in people.

The man coughed and bows before her and she tilted her head.

It was a tight win, but victories tow her brothers and the mystery man. Garlan lost to him. Next are Loras and the warrior.

In the final round of fight between Loras and the mystery warrior. They are both skill and body are been to sweating, but in the end he defeated her brother. Olympia still clapped for her brother and smiled at him.

"Oooh this is it. The best part of crowing of love and beauty to any girls he chose." Margaery squealed.

"Oh please, he's probably married or engaged." Olympia has to realties about, but her heart hurts at the thought of it.

Her sister scoffed lightly. "Then why he is coming towards you?" Margaery smiled at her while Olympia was confused.

Her eyes widen a bit and looked to see if she is telling the truth.

He placed the crown of winter roses on her lap.

"I see no greater beauty then yourself my lady." He bowed to her and she nearly forgotten her manner and returned his greetings.

A great cheer scream on the tourney.

Olympia took hold of the crown and decided from there on.

' _I will marry him. O great divines give me your blessings to marry him.'_

* * *

 **Great scene I hoped that you enjoyed that. So next chapter a marriage agreement and Aegon is taking the blades a test against the army of hill tribes and bring them victory.**

 **(1)** **Sun Tzu Quotes Author of The Art of War.**

 **Olympia dress like Daenerys Targaryen drees looks like il_570xN.1243502494_1gax.**


End file.
